A Night in Lothlorien
by Lady Gilrean Treebane
Summary: Estel remembers a night he shared with Legolas in Lothlorien. AU AL Slash
1. Chapter 1

_A Night in Lothlorien By Gilrean_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters! Don't Sue Me! Caution!

This contains Slash. That means Male/Male relationships! If you don't like it don't read it!

* * *

_As I lay here, sleep does not come easily. You are not here beside me and it troubles me. I look out of the window. It is storming. I remember that night. Do you remember that night? That night, in Lothlorien?_  
  
"Haldir, old friend! It is good to see you!" Estel said giving the elf a friendly embrace.  
  
"Estel! What a surprise! I did not know you were to be in forests of Lorien!" Haldir replied. He smiled.  
  
"I had a message for Lady Galadriel and decided to bring it myself!" Estel looked up into the treetops. "It's been a while since I've paid a visit."  
  
"Yes it has been a while. I am curious as to whatever happened between you and Arwen?"  
  
"Arwen? That relationship ended a while ago. She went to the Grey Havens with her father. Lord Elrond left Elladan and Elrohir in charge. I am surprised they did not tell you. Perhaps they wanted to wait until their visit."  
  
"They're coming to Lothlorien?"  
  
Estel nodded. "They seemed quite excited about it. Well I'd best go deliver my message to Galadriel"

* * *

Estel opened the door to his room. A certain blonde-haired elven prince lay on the bed reading a book.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing here?" Estel asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, greetings to you too Estel!" Legolas said smiling. "And I could ask you quite the same question."  
  
"Well I was told this is the room I would be staying in."  
  
"As was I."  
  
"There must have been some sort of mix up. I will go ask Haldir if he knows anything about it."  
  
"Ask me what?" Haldir said poking his head in the door Estel had left open. "Ah I see you've met your roommate. Well we are a little short on rooms at the moment and I thought that you two would not mind sharing a room. If it is a problem I am sure I can arrange for one of you to sleep somewhere else."  
  
Estel looked at Legolas. "Well I am fine if you are, Legolas."  
  
"I could think of worse people to share a room with."  
  
Haldir smiled. "Good I am glad that's all settled." He turned and exited the room leaving Estel and Legolas alone.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but it is just the beginning! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

_A Night in Lothlorien_ by Gilrean  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff. It is all Tolkien's. Except for the Plot! I do own the plot!  
  
Caution: This story contains Legolas/Aragorn Slash. That means male/male relationships. Don't like it? Well then, don't read it!  
  
I want to issue a special Thank You to all my reviewers! hands out brownies I love you peoples! This is one of three stories I am working on at the moment. That does not mean that I am going to be any slower or faster to update. It just means you should look out for a few new stories in the next few weeks!

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night. You were scared. I was there to comfort you. To let you know you were safe. To protect you from this storm. And the storms to come...  
_  
Legolas looked out the window. "I don't like the looks of those clouds. I think a bad storm is coming," he said, nervously.  
  
Estel too looked out the window. "It does appear that way. It looks like it will come during the night though. However, do not worry the trees are sturdy in Lothlorien. We will not be in any danger."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I suppose you are right" He stepped away from the window and sat down in a chair. "So what brings you to the forests of Lothlorien?"  
  
"Well I needed a message sent to Galadriel and I thought it was time for a vacation. I miss the adventures I had before I was King of Gondor. I had a freedom then I don't have now." Estel said almost regretfully. "Being King is incredibly boring now that there are no more wars to fight, alliances to be made, disasters to overcome. The kingdom practically rules itself. What made you decide to visit Lothlorien?"  
  
"My father had a message that he needed delivered as well and I was not busy. He told me it would be good to get out of Mirkwood for a while. Although this storm is making me wish I had stayed home."  
  
"You do not like storms I gather."  
  
"I was caught in a storm once in the woods around my home. Lightning had frightened off my horse and I had gotten lost due to the rain. I was wet and scared. It was not long before one of the guards found me. It's an irrational fear I know but I am still to this day scared of storms."

* * *

Estel woke in the middle of the night. It was storming, hard. The wind was howling and the rain was beating down on the rooftop. The trees were creaking and thunder rumbled. It was a bad storm all right.  
  
Estel sat up and looked around at the room. On the bed next to his Legolas sat. His sat with his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He was whimpering and rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
Estel got up out of bed and sat down next to Legolas. He put his arm around the trembling elf. He began murmuring soft words to comfort Legolas. "Shh. It is all right. It will be all over soon. It is ok. Do not worry."  
  
A particularly loud blast of thunder rumbled and Legolas gave a small 'eep' and moved a bit closer to Estel. Estel began to stroke Legolas' hair.  
  
They stayed that way until the storm began to die down. Finally, the storm ended and the night was still.  
  
Legolas looked up at Estel, who smiled down at him. "Le hannon, Estel."  
  
"It was nothing, mellon nín." Estel replied. It was quiet for a moment as the two just stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Estel bent down to gently kiss Legolas.

* * *

Ok so it is still a bit short but I want to drag this story out a little longer. It is longer than my previous post I do know that!  
  
Hey, I used a bit of Elvish in this chapter! Here are the translations for those of you who do not know elvish. Le hannon, Estel. I thank thee, Estel. Mellon nín. My friend.  
  
And to my wonderful Reviewers!  
  
Fair Lady Miriel- Yay I am glad you like my fic! And I am glad you liked my dialog. I like writing lots of dialog into my stories. I think it introduces the characters better and smoother than a lot of narration could.  
  
SnakeMistress- It is Legolas/Aragorn couldn't you tell? And I am glad you like the fic!  
  
Bradleigh- I am glad you like the fic! (I say that a lot, don't I?) and yes oh the places it could go!  
  
Ak-stinger- Thank you for Reviewing! I hope you like 'the night'  
  
And last but certainly not least, inumoon3- I will try to make the chapters longer but I keep them short so I can stretch this fic out a bit. But you know of course that short chapters means that the chapters will be (hopefully) posted sooner than they would be with longer chapters! I thank you for your review! This chapter is longer than the other one was I think. It was 3 pages... sorta. 


End file.
